


Beyond -Marvel Fanfic-

by WolfKnight22



Series: Beyond [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKnight22/pseuds/WolfKnight22
Summary: I raced through the streets as the Avengers took pursuit. This was before I was a Stark. Before I wasn't a criminal. I was an assassin for HYDRA. Trained since four, deployed at six and raised since one after HYDRA rescued me from the tragedy that took my family. The Avengers murdered them in cold blood and HYDRA had raised me with one sole purpose. To destroy and assassinate the Avengers team. That's what HYDRA told me anyway.





	1. Lilly Stark

                      ** FIVE YEARS LATER **

    "You know your mission?" My boss asked me. 

    At eleven my teenager attitude had already arrived. That added with my tendency for mischief was a whole lot of trouble. "Yes, I do," I spoke in my thick Russian accent.

   "Tell me then." My boss replied exasperatedly.

            I sigh, rolling my eyes snarkily. "I'm going to go and hack Tony Stark's tower and steal the plans you need," I replied.

        "Good." He said coldly, "I expect perfect results from one of our top agents. Don't let something happen like last time."

        He was referring to when I was first deployed at six and I had gotten too careless and impatient. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I assure you, sir, nothing of the sort will happen again," I promised.

        "HYDRA counts on that." He replied and stood up sliding his chair back in place, then, he left. The concrete windowless room somehow felt colder with just me in it. I began to notice little things about my confinement unit that over the years I had overlooked. How cold at barren it really was. Concrete painted a headache and insanity-inducing white, no windows making it dark and unwelcoming and the only furniture in the room was a small circular table, two small plastic chairs. In the corner, there was an uncomfortably hard bed with white sheets, a lumpy white pillow, and a rough scratchy fleece throw.

       I let out a breath and turned my mind to the rigorous training HYDRA had put me through to learn more about controlling my inner wolf. 'They always say... pain is the best teacher...'  I thought to myself as I stood up from my own chair. When I pushed it back against the table it scrapped against the floor making a slight squeaking sound. I looked at my uncomfortable cot and sighed. "I should get some sleep... big day tomorrow..." I murmur aloud to myself as I made my way over and flopped down on the cot.

~*~

       I was shaken awake by my boss, who looked rather impatient, "You are too hard to wake. Get up now. Today is your mission. You have limited time to get ready."

       I sat up weakly and yawned glancing at my watch strapped to my right wrist. I groaned a little when I saw the time, "It's five in the morning..." I whined a little, protesting.

       My boss scowled, not liking my protests one bit. "I said. Get your ass out of that damn bed!!"

       "Alright... alright. I'm up." I sighed slipping from my cot and stretched looking around. All I needed to do to be read was my laptop, A small dagger to hide in one of my combat boots, my hair tied up and out of my way and a hoodie. I gathered my stuff up quickly and finally my red hoodie was tied around my waist, a small dagger shoved in a shin sheath that was easily covered by my left combat boot and my long fire red hair was tied up in a high ponytail. My dark freckles popped against my moon pale skin and my pale accentuated my cobalt blue eyes. I yawned again and stretched to wake myself up.

       "Do us and Project FENRIS proud, Ragnarok." He said and then, arm out in a salute and feet snapped together he proclaimed, "Hail HYDRA!!"

I imitated him and saluted, "Hail Hydra!"

                                                                                       ~*~

       The dawn stillness was broken by the steady movement of chopper blades and the thundering whir they made. I made my way carefully towards it and with some difficulty managed to hoist myself up and clamber into the passenger seat. I closed the door with a small snap, strapped myself in and with a jolt we lifted up off into the sky. I looked down and felt a lurch in my stomach. I wasn't exactly a fan of heights. We flew over a mountain and across the Atlantic. We soon approached New York City where a secret base of HYDRA's would allow us to land on their docking pad. I found it a tad ridiculous that the Avengers, proud as they were, hadn't found it yet. I doubt they ever know about it.

       The thing was it was ridiculously easy to find. I gazed done at the docking pad incredulously. An intricately designed H was stamped onto it, obviously the HYDRA logo. I sighed with relief when we touched down. 'Well, not my problem the Avengers are oblivious idiots... It helps with my mission.' I shrugged to myself and hop out of the chopper. 


	2. Lilly Wattcom

*1940* {LILLY STARK'S GRANDMOTHER}

My soft breaths came out in little visible white puffs. I pulled my parka closer to my body, shivering a little as I looked out of the vibrating train window. , Soon, my gaze shifted to a sealed letter in my lap with HYDRA's wax seal stamped on it. I hated they seal. It always meant that I had orders and usually I never wanted to follow them.

Building up courage, I picked up the letter in my shaking grasp. I slit open the envelope breaking the red wax seal and pulled out the folded piece of paper that had been inside. I gulped slowly unfolding it, eyes skimming the words quickly.

'Lilly Evren Wattcom,

Your orders are to infiltrate the camp where Captain America is based and gain his trust. Sabotage him in any way you see fit.

HAIL HYDRA'

I sighed cramming the letter back into its envelope and then stuffing it into my coat pocket. As I had feared, terrible orders.

I shudder a little and gaze at my hands, both clad in thick woolen gloves but both arms very different. I flexed my left hand in my lap; normal, warm, and fleshy. I shifted my gaze to my right hand. Under the glove, it was made of cool flawless steel. I didn't need to see it too know a dusky red star was painted on the metal forearm and that it would shine a little when it caught the light caught it properly.

My eyes wandered back to the window and the scenery trundling by. A fully armed German helicopter was supposed to meet me in Berlin to take me to the Americas.

~*~

I walked through the German base feeling extremely out of place. It was filled with men and when I passed by them they all stopped whatever they were doing and gawked at me like I was some pretty little new item in a shop. I felt a hot blaze creep up on my cheeks from embarrassment. 'Schadenfreude...' I thought to myself with contempt.

"Ah, there you are. Hurry it up Miss Wattcom. You are already late." The piolet said in his thick German accent and ushered me into the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, a captured special operations heavy bomber plane from The USA.

I slowly complied and bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed as we took off from the runway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

schadenfreude - 

scha·den·freu·de

ˈSHädənˌfroidə/

noun

pleasure derived by someone from another person's misfortune. 

INFORMATION ON MENTIONED BOMBER: en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boeing_B-17_Flying_Fortress


	3. Rose Beatrice

*1985* {LILLY STARK'S MOTHER}

"I'm trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife even a centimeter closer to me I will tear you apart," I stated coldly to my attacker.

He sneered, his beady black eyes narrowed in malice and his head and face covered in a thick balaclava so that all was visible were his mouth and eyes. He moved closer sensing my bold lie like a Hyena and a gazelle carcass. I was obviously the carcass. I grit my teeth together and flatten myself more against the brick wall behind me.

All of a sudden behind my attacker a boy appeared out of thin air like magic. He had long black hair, pale skin, forest green eyes, an impish face, and he seemed to be about my age, fifteen, but I got the feeling he was a lot older than he looked. "Hey! Leave the young lady alone!" He spoke up. His speech was slightly old-fashioned and he had a British accent like me.

My attacker whirled around to face the boy with his knife raised, ready for the attack. I took my chance and ran at him ramming my elbow into his back and he crumbled. Before he could recover I rammed my knee right into his face and knocked him out. I dusted myself off and grinned at the newcomer, "Thanks for the assist. Name's Rose."

The boy reached out and shook my hand awkwardly like he hadn't done this before. "Loki..."

"Like the god? That's really cool." My grin brightened. I loved mythology from Greek to Norse. Any mythology was fascinating to me. I didn't know it then but this knowledge would come in handy.

"Actually... exactly like the god." He said eluding that it was more than just his name, "It was a pleasure helping a strong young lady like yourself. If you need anything, call on me." He gave me a small smirk and disappeared right in front of my eyes just like he had appeared.

~*~

*1936*

I bit on the end of my pencil, staring out of the window of my classroom. The courtyard outside was barren of people and leaves were strewn about the wet cold ground. The air was frigid, a mid-October day, almost Halloween. Around me, no one was paying attention to the poor teacher. Most were talking excitedly about their Halloween plans and some of them were trying to pay attention whilst most of the other students were sleeping. How they could sleep with all the chaos around them was beyond me.

I turned my attention back to my notebook, pages open, on the desk where I had been absentmindedly drawing. I blinked surprised at what my hand was capable of sketching from my consciousness. It was a boy's face. No, not just a boy's face, it was THE boy's face. The one who had saved me exactly a year ago today. My mind wandered back to that day.

I strolled down the hard pavement road, hurrying away from my school. It was around five in the evening when I heard footsteps quickly following me. I didn't dare glance back and so I began to walk faster and they did as well. My neck pricked as all the stories my mother and father had told me about rang in my head. Stories about girls getting kidnapped and stolen for various nefarious reasons. Finally, I built up the courage to look behind me. Big mistake. A rather tall man was keeping pace with me and was about seven feet away behind me. I gulped and turned my attention forward again as I burst into a run. My mind clouded with panic I accidentally took a wrong turn and manages to corner myself in an ally, the man coming forward and now pulling a knife. 

I was startled from my thoughts by the bell ringing singling the end of class.


	4. Prologue

I raced through streets as the Avengers took presuite. This was before I was a Stark. Before I wasn't a criminal. I was an assassin for HYDRA. Trained since four, deployed at six and raised since one after HYDRA rescued me from the tragedy that took my family. The Avengers murdered them in cold blood and HYDRA had raised me with one sole purpose. To destroy and assassinate the Avengers team. That's what HYDRA told me anyway.

     "Carp!" I cursed myself as I skid to a halt in a dead end alley. People thought it was weird I said carp instead of crap, especially being raised in HYDRA, but it felt more comfortable to me to not curse.

     I turned around seeing The Avengers closing in. I took a deep breath hitching my cocky smirk onto my face and leaned against the nearby wall nonchalantly. "I see you fell for my trap." I managed somehow to be ultra confident despite that I was winging it, having no clue really what I was doing.

     The Avengers fell for my trick. They warily edged towards me. I had to think of something fast. However, my body was way ahead of my mind. My eyes began to shift from my usual cobalt blue to a clear crystal blue. 'Carp!' I groaned internally to myself.

     Due to a genetic experiment was done on me by HYDRA, I uncontrollably turned into a huge pure white dire wolf. The enormous Hulk lumbered forward, "Hulk smash." He stated.

    "Hulk not smash unless Hulk WANTS girl to turn into something even Hulk can't win against," I replied cooly, doing my best to control my inner wolf. I didn't know why I was controlling it if these people were my enemies.

    I had to get out of here before I did something stupid, but first I said, "I'm six and you need to get a better security system if it can't even keep out someone of my age."

    Tony opened his mouth to protest but I snapped my fingers before he could and disappeared into thin air.


End file.
